My Emma
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Post Emma and Snow's FTL jaunt, Neal finds his way to Storybrooke. Red gets territorial. Red Swan


After Emma and Snow finally got back from their time in the Enchanted Forest, and Snow explained why Emma smelled like two strange women, Emma and Red could finally be together again.

Red was watching over the inn for lack of anything else do in this god forsaken town when your girlfriend was watching over a drunk pervert, even if it was fun watching Emma 'accidently' bang Whale's head off the cruiser's roof.

"Cuse me, miss can I get a room?" Neal Cassidy asked grateful to Mr. Gold for pointing him towards the inn.

"Really?" Red looked him up and down. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He smelt…familiar, not unlike how Emma smelt like Snow and Charming in a way.

"Such a friendly place this is…" He muttered under his breath. "My name's Neal, I'm looking for Emma Swan."

Red narrowed her eyes at him, a strange man was looking for her girlfriend and smelt…similar. "Sorry no one in this town is named Emma, you sure she's in Storybroke?"

"You mean Brooke right? This is Storybrooke?"

"Nope sorry, this is Stroybroke; Storybrooke is two to towns over." She smiled at him and battered her eyelashes.

"Oh…okay thanks. Sorry for taking up your time."

"See ya, don't come back."

The next day Red was working at the diner talking to Emma who was sitting at the counter in front of her.

"You don't know any Neals do you?" She never got a chance to find out exactly who he was.

"Neal? Yeah, I might know one why?" Emma's forehead crinkled in thought as to where this came from.

"I had a weird dream and it involved being stabbed by this homeless guy named Neal who looked like a dirt bag and I just wanted to make sure you don't know any Neals so just in case it did come true it wouldn't be like an ex of yours, or mine since I don't know any Neals." She rambled, she couldn't help it, she just got Emma back, she wasn't about to lose him to some Edward Cullen fail.

"Well Henry's dad is a Neal, but I haven't seen him for years, he's the reason I was locked up. So don't worry I don't think he'll be trying to stab you. Besides I wouldn't let him even if he did." Emma leaned in so she could give Red a quick kiss which ended up much deeper and longer than any kiss in public should be.

"He got you up locked up? And pregnant, father of the fucking year." Red shook her head she couldn't believe anyone would do that to Emma.

"Well he didn't know I was pregnant…and I stole cars and stuff so it was only a matter of time before I ended up in jail I guess…"

Red noticed that Neal, the dirt bag she sent packing was walking by the diner apparently he didn't understand what don't come back means.

"You have to pee."

"I'm sorry what Red?" Emma was so confused.

"You have to pee, like really bad, right now." Red explained half forcing Emma off her stool and towards the bathroom; really she didn't care where Emma went as long as it didn't cause her to face the window.

"Wait; are we about to have crazy bathroom sex?" Emma wouldn't turn that down.

"Yup, go wait for me." Red watched Emma go to the washroom just before Neal entered the diner.

"Do you work everywhere here?" He knew it was a small town but this chick seemed to be everywhere.

"Yup. Thought I explained everything last night, you're in the wrong town." She was not liking him at all.

"Yeah see, the sign said Now Leaving Storybrooke, not Storybroke. Not sure why you'd lie about that." He sat down where Emma was not thirty seconds before.

"Shits and giggles." She heard the restroom door open and panicked she grabbed the pot of coffee behind her and tossed it at Neal. "Oops. You must want to go and get changed huh."

Neal was ready to start yelling and screaming but no, he was calm, he knew it must have been an accident.

"That's fine." He took off the wet shirt. "No harm done sweetheart." He smirked. Red was fuming, he had a nice six-pack. She grabbed a sign from under the counter, she kept meaning to put it back on the wall after Graham got drunk one night and ripped it off screaming 'No one shall be denied this chest anymore!' and took off his shirt. It did make the town wonder who arrested the Sheriff when they were shitfaced.

"Sorry, no shirt, no shoes, no service. Gonna have to ask you to leave." She smirked back, yeah that's right bitch.

"Neal?" Oh fuck.

"Emma? I'm so glad you're okay, and you haven't aged a bit. I love the contacts they really make your eyes pop." He got up and went to go near the blonde only he was almost certain the girl behind the counter was growling at him.

"What are you doing here?" Emma didn't know how she felt about seeing him again, or the fact that he was standing in the diner without a shirt.

"He's leaving since he doesn't have a shirt, and he clearly isn't staying in town since he's a wanted felon and can't rent a room and there are no vacancies and Snow will kill you if you let him stay with you." Red was still slightly growling as she spoke which made Emma's heart swell a bit at how adorable her girlfriend was when jealous.

"No I'm not anyway this has nothing to do with you so you mind giving us some space?" She didn't move so he just sighed. "Fine. Emma, I feel like shit for setting you up. This guy told me all this stuff you're meant to do and I had to make sure you did it. He said you'd be safe in jail and it'll set you on the right path or whatever. I'm sorry." He really looked sorry too. Red smirked, when words and threats didn't make some back the fuck off she knew one thing that did, well it would at least distract Emma.

Just as the blonde was about to respond, since she still didn't fully understand what was going on with his reasoning, Red decided now was the time to shove her up against the counter and shove her tongue down the blonde's throat. Red pulled back for air and turned around to face the shirtless man.

"I don't give a fuck what you think you had with her, but right now Emma is mine. Mine, not yours. Mine."

He went to open his mouth when she growled again. "Mine." He looked over at Emma who shrugged.

"I'm hers. I'm with this werewolf."


End file.
